Many multimedia devices are becoming increasing popular. Such devices are being used more frequently as devices for taking and storing videos, picture, music files and software applications (“apps”) and the like, for a wide variety of functions, and so on. Currently, these devices have various ports for data transfer. They are used for powering the device or backing up data. They are also used for transmitting data onto and from phones.
Some of these ports support standards which currently have one differential pair, D+ Diff_pos) and D−(Diff_neg). Upgraded versions of these standards may be significantly faster and full duplex. They may support a Tx and Rx pair which allows data to be sent without first having to wait for a reply. This enables extremely quick downloads of digital video, such as movies and other high-volume data, and makes the devices even more multimedia-centric. For example, multimedia device manufacturers are beginning to incorporate these standards into their phones, and it is expected that users will want to be able to download or show pictures, videos, and other content directly to an external display device from their devices (without use of a computer or other component). Micro versions of these standards are also gaining wide acceptance in the marketplace. It is expected that users will want to be able to download multimedia content directly from mobile devices on to an external display device. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to map digital multimedia content onto micro versions of these standards from a packet-based digital display interface and supply power from the display device to the mobile device simultaneously.